Hidden Truths
by tecnawinx90
Summary: All the technology's crashed, and Tecna, as the fairy of technology, must save her planet, her parents, and herself, discovering many secrets along the way. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, I know I still have to update Frozen, but I had this in one of my notebooks, so I thought I'd post it on here. I hope to make this pretty long, to me it has the promise of a long adventure. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned Winx Club, this would be the subject of season five. But seeing as I don't, and they're still working on Season 4, this will remain a story.****  
**

* * *

Tecna was on one of her many computers, when it just stopped. Black screen. No power. At the exact same time, all her other gadgets switched off. She tried to reboot the computer, and everything else, but to no avail. Tecna was not surprised that the power on Musa's side of the room, as well as all the lights in the school, were still on. All her techno-stuff was connected to the energy source of Zenith, her home planet, and one of the five most technologically advanced realms in the known only way all her electronics could have crashed in this way was if something terrible had happened to her realm.

Tecna grabbed her pager, then remembered it didn't work. Irritated, she pulled out her cell phone, and was met with a blank screen. She tried to call up her virtual messenger, but found that unresponsive as well. Frustrated, she walked out of her room and wandered the hallways until she found the despised object; a pay phone. She, the fairy of technology, was reduced to standing in the hallway waiting for a pay phone to register that she had, in fact, inserted real coins into the machine, and was not trying to cheat her way out of a fee.

When the slow machine had figured out what she had payed, she punched in the number she'd memorized, and waited for the person she was calling to pick up.

"Hello?" the questioning voice on the end of the line answered. He would never expect her to use a pay phone. Of course. Normally Tecna was more dignified than to stoop to the level of this, as, even in Magix, pay phones were primitive.

"Timmy, it's Tecna. I'm reduced to using a _pay phone_ as all my technology, my computer, video games, and even my cell phone have crashed. The only way this could have happened would be if something awful had happened to Zenith, because, as you know, all my devices are connected to the main energy source of my planet. Can you come here? I need to talk to someone who understands technology. The rest of the Winx are hopeless!!" she spoke into the phone,soft and quickly.

"Okay, Tec. I'll be right there, but I'm in the middle of class right now. I have to gobeforeCordatortacatchesme-" the connection was cut off. Tecna smiled a little, though her worry still edged her features. Obviously he had been caught talking in the middle of combat class. Tecna pitied him. Cordatorta was not known for being kind.

She walked to the gates, waiting as they opened for her. Tecna sat down on a bench, and began to think of things to do. Normally she would have played a handheld video game, or checked her email, or _something_ that had to do with using technology. But without her devices, she was bored. The lack of technology made her feel almost hollow, empty. The other technology in Alfea didn't compare to the familiar buzzing of her Zenith-based gadgets. The technological devices he had brought from home had insulated her against one emotion that many other students felt-homesickness. But now that they were non-active, she felt like she had lost the only lifeline that still connected her to the Third Vector of the Binary Galaxy.

In the distance, the faint hum of a levabike caught her attention. A few seconds later, she could see the blur that was Timmy, coming to help. A minute after this, he pulled up in front of her and got off the bike.

"Hi, Tec. Sorry you had to wait so long-you know what Cordatorta's like"

"He wouldn't let you go until you'd heard the entire lesson over again"

"Something like that! So, what's up with your technology?"

"I think something's happened to Zenith. It's the only explanation. My devices can't crash unless something's happened to the power source they're connected to, in this case, the heart of Zenith, which everyone knows never fails"

"Have you talked to Farregonda?"

"No, I was too concerned. You were the first person I called"

Timmy felt slightly special, knowing that Tecna had come to him before her headmistress. Suddenly Tecna burst out in tears, hugging him as if he was all she had left in the world. He put his arms around the scared technology fairy, trying to comfort her the best he could.

"Let's go find Farregonda" he told her, and she nodded, sniffing. Tecna wiped her eyes on her sleeve, then turned back to the gate, Timmy's arm still draped around her shoulders.

* * *

**So, I shall not beg for reviews. But it would be nice to know you're reading. I've got the second chapter written out, I just need to type it up and edit it. See you when I update!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. I've been meaning to work on Frozen, but I have no idea where to go with it next. So, expect an update for that sometime either at the end of this month or mid October. Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Tecna and Timmy bumped into Farregonda on the way to her office. She seemed to be just as concerned as they were.

"Tecna! And...uh....Timmy, right? Come quickly, Zenith and in fact the entire Binary Galaxy is in terrible trouble!"

Tecna closed her eyes briefly. "I know. I could, I don't know, sort of sense this air of impending danger for a few days. Of course, I just thought I was going crazy"

Farregonda looked serious. "Tecna, a fairy can sense many things. Don't ignore your feelings next time. I'm surprised at you"

"Well, you never tell _me_ anything! You're too busy telling Bloom about her mysterious heritage and asking us to help her defeat whichever evil presence is trying to take the Dragon Fire now! So, is this a plan to get me in danger and have Bloom rescue me to get stronger? Because if it is, I'd rather be stripped of my powers and brutally murdered!"

Farregonda looked taken aback. "No, Tecna. For once, the attention is not on Bloom. It is your time to be in the spotlight"

Tecna blinked, surprised at Farregonda's calm reaction. "How will we get to Zenith? I would make a portal, but my technology doesn't work"

Timmy cut in. "Uh...You said the entire Binary Galaxy was in danger? If that's so, why is it that Zenith's main power source has been cut off, but not Telex's?"

Farregonda smiled. "An excellent question. This evil force originated or targeted Zenith first. The entire galaxy may be in danger, but currently Zenith is in the most immediate peril. As to how you shall get there, a Red Fountain ship will arrive shortly. You two will pilot it to Zenith."

Tecna was surprised. "What about the rest of the girls?"

Farregonda laughed at this. "Don't they find it too "green?"

The arrival of a red spacecraft finished their conversation.

"Just remember, Tecna, I believe you can do this!" Farregonda shouted as the two Binary Galaxy natives vanished around a corner. She wandered up to her office, pondering if she truly had taught Tecna enough for her to be able to face this threat on her own. Farregonda pushed open her office doors, finding Griselda awaiting her arrival.

"Sit down, this is hardly a formal meeting" she told the assistant headmistress.(A/N: I have no idea what Griselda's position truly is, so for this story, she's the assistant headmistress)

"Is something bothering you, Headmistress? You seem.....distracted" Griselda noted.

"It's something Tecna said. Maybe she's right. I do spend a lot of time with Bloom. She's my star student, but only because I've put so much effort into making her the best fairy she can be. But I'm afraid that in doing that, I've neglected to make sure the other Winx's skills are up to scratch" she confessed. Griselda looked over the frame of her glasses at her employer.

"Well, we'll see how Tecna performs on this mission. When she comes back, if you want, you can teach her things that may have been useful to know" she stated, and then walked out of the office. Farregonda sighed. Sometimes Griselda was too stiff and formal. Now alone, she walked over to the window, watching the two students in question board the ship.

"I hope they can do it" she whispered, knowing that both would be tested harshly. She began to have second thoughts about sending them on this mission.

"Tecna _was_ right. I do spent too much time with Bloom. Oh, if she fails, it will be my fault for not being a better teacher. Let's just hope Saladin gave that Timmy special attention"

Farregonda sank into her red velvet chair, looking at the two worried technological students as they took off, headed for many challenges and dangers in the Binary Galaxy.

* * *

First of all, thank you to all that reviewed. It's nice to know people read the story, and I love hearing your feedback. Maybe next time I'll get around to putting your names up here. Actually, that's a definitely. So, if you want to be mentioned as a reviewer on the next chapter, you'd better review, right?


End file.
